Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, televisions, navigation systems, e-readers, etc., employ one or more input devices. Among these input devices are input surfaces such as a touch sensitive input surface, for example touch screens and digitizers.
Input surfaces are commonly employed as sub-systems with integrated logic and memory. Examples include digitizers and touch screens that continually record the location of a stylus pointer or finger (relative to the input surface). This location information may be reported to the system, e.g., typically the operating system (OS) uses this location information to render some visual effect based on the location information. Handwriting is an increasingly common form of input to such input surfaces. Users often provide handwriting input with the assistance of a pen or stylus, although this is not required and a user may in fact provide handwriting input simply using his or her finger. Although handwriting is a natural mode of input that many users enjoy, using current devices there are certain drawbacks to the use of handwriting input.